


Withered Rose

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	Withered Rose

游吾收到一封邮件，他看了半天地址都没想起来对方是谁。

“您好，非常抱歉地通知您，您的长期业务由于不可抗力原因不得不终止，相关款项会尽快退至您的账户。”

他捂着刚冲好的咖啡，苦涩的香味飘过他的鼻尖，他打算删掉这个垃圾邮件，邮件的垃圾过滤系统又不行了。

房子后面砍了一周树的吵闹邻居被冷空气骂回家里，游吾这一整天都过得非常惬意，已经入了冬，夜晚总是寂静的，树叶的沙沙声听起来萧瑟冷清。

他还没删掉，同样的垃圾邮件地址又给他发了一封邮件。

滚烫的咖啡洒了他一腿，杯子在地下碎成好几瓣，他烫得不停抽气，倒退几步踩在碎渣上，没站稳滑了一跤。

好疼。

邻居鬼哭狼嚎般的砍树声又响起来，这一次没人过来抗议，游吾已经坐上了早班机，飞在黎明的晴空中。

他一直在看云，没有云了就看劣质的蓝天。总得有什么消磨一下时间，他想。他就背了一个旅行包，没带书，手机里也没什么东西。到了目的地，游吾买了三明治当早餐，手机屏没眼色地亮了一下，他的闹钟响了，游吾深吸一口气，直接关机，仿佛手机里有洪水猛兽一样。

这个地方他很久都没来了，有的地方变了有的地方没有，游吾本以为他闭着眼睛就能找到路了，可是负责城市规划的人脑子有水，把这座城市变得繁华的同时也把交通搞砸了，游吾不得不花了一上午的时间找路。

他揉揉疲乏的眼睛，看到花店的老板一时半会还反应不过来是谁。

店里气氛并不像他们家的花朵那么明媚，柜台上摆着一个玻璃花瓶，里面插着一束快要枯萎的花。游吾对花不感兴趣，叫不上这是什么品种的。他只知道最常见的什么玫瑰，蔷薇，风信子。

老板把包好的四十朵玫瑰给他，游吾不知道说什么，他的脑袋在昨晚就停止了运转。

他手里拿着老板给的地址，没看地图，走了弯路他也不在乎。他想多走走，多看看这座城市，他不想这么快结束。

清晨总是很冷，有一对情侣走在路上，一个穿着白色的羊毛斗篷，一个穿着利落的短羽绒，他们显然是恋人未满的状态，短羽绒跟在羊毛斗篷后面束手束脚，想上去搭话又不敢。

路上的车渐渐多了，人们的问好声，自行车的车铃声，打破了冷清的冬日。游吾没想到这个城市比他记忆中的还冷，快被冻掉的耳朵有点疼，鼻涕也快流下来了。

游吾走错路了，这是一家汽修店，他就说他闭着眼睛肯定都找到一点以前的东西。才一年过去，店里的人都变成了生面孔。

汽修店前面是一个广场，那对情侣看着音乐喷泉，羊毛斗篷嫌另一个凑得太紧，就算是想给他取暖也不能靠的那么近，于是摧残着伴侣的脸，揉乱伴侣帅气的头发。

短羽绒不以为然，笑嘻嘻吻了吻自己的心上人。羊毛斗篷没有逃，主动加深了这个冬日里的吻，他们拥抱着彼此。

任谁都能一看看出他们已经在热恋了。游吾打开热乎乎的咖啡，酸涩的眼睛被冒出来的热气熏得难受。他回去一定要好好睡一觉，睡得昏天黑地的那种，就算是邻居开挖掘机铲他的房子都不能叫醒他。

游吾坐在椅子上喝完咖啡，绕了点路去了购物中心，他想买点紧急保暖的东西。这里被装修得焕然一新，价格也翻了不止一倍，他没带多余的钱，只好遗憾地离开。

那对阴魂不散的情侣又出现在他的面前，游吾吸吸鼻子，短羽绒被羊毛斗篷当成了芭比娃娃，听命令换着一套又一套的衣服，每一套衣服都像是为短羽绒量身打造一样，穿在他身上让人眼前一亮，目光不自觉地被他吸引住。

真好呀，游吾羡慕，他的衣服都是他自己搭的，老实说游吾没什么搭配的眼光，最近好多朋友都建议他多看看时尚杂志，不要糟蹋了帅气的脸。

他从暖和的商场出来，突然一阵冷风灌进他的衣服里，他哆嗦了一下。他记得他是有一条围巾的，可能在某个冬天有过，然后在某个夏天连着一堆不想寄出去的信一起扔了。

我为什么要扔掉呢？现在拿出来不是正好么？那条围巾应该很暖和吧。他看着短羽绒脖子上的红围巾嫉妒地想道，要是我也有一条就好了。 

他又一次驻足，这次是一栋公寓。有粗心的情侣在白天不拉窗帘，大中午的做一些让人面红心跳的事情。

一粒雪落在游吾的鼻尖，催促着他快点走。

游吾加快脚步，过了几分钟停下来，要不明天再去吧。可是怀里的玫瑰到了明天就不复今日的美艳了，而且如果今天不送出去，他就失约了。 

路过西餐厅，里面的人还是一如既往的少，这家餐厅以贵和好吃闻名，每天的餐点都是有限供应。餐厅门漆的浅绿色，门口有一个玫瑰花车，旁边还放着牵牛花架子。

羊毛斗篷和短羽绒在里面爆发了激烈的争吵，碍于公共场合不好失态，两个人的脸色一个比一个难看，最终两个人在餐厅门口不欢而散。

傍晚，怀里的玫瑰有点蔫了，游吾终于看了一眼地图，坐上一辆直达的公交。

车厢里开了暖气，乘客们都穿着黑色调的大衣，悲伤的气氛在蔓延。他们用眼角的余光扫着游吾。因为唯独他穿着件白色的短羽绒，抱着一堆玫瑰，好像一个要去告白的人。

游吾把最后的四十朵玫瑰放在他的身边，喉结动了动，许久没有说一句话。

游吾曾经夸海口说要送给一个人四十万朵玫瑰，每天送四十朵，送一万天总共二十七年，送到他们老去。游吾是个守约定的人，无论风吹雨打都会送，就算对方拿过来扔垃圾桶也无所谓，可他只送了两年。

夜晚，天更冷了，游吾被冻僵了，他拿着返航的机票，看着上面熟悉的班次，他好像坐过两次这个航班，每次都没人送他一程。

航空楼人来人往，每个人都不曾停下浪费时间。

一年前，有一个人趴在栏杆上看着这架飞机起飞，飞在夜空，逐渐远去到消失不见。


End file.
